The Suits
by Android-Cactus
Summary: the ninja can't find there swords, only to find out there on earth with 4 teens meeting in a feilds until the ninja come (I suck at summaries really better than it sounds!)Going to finish after The Day's New Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know me, the person who tries to be everyone friend, but there are people who suck like dash he is a stubborn son of a biscuit who thinks he is cool, but everyone has a grudge on him. He just puts his thumb side ways and say "check your self and you did nothing wrong. But this is not about him its about me, Samantha or Sam, and my friends Kyle Matt and Justin.

It was a Saturday morning around 10 am. I was the only one up and was playing Pkmn Leaf Green on my game cube. there was two knock at the door and one ring of the door bell. I knew I was a package possible my mom's medicine. Stuck in the door was a small brown package addressed to me, it had a note attached to it. No one was in sight no mailman or ups guy.

The note read:_Put this on, and head to fiegel's field. Enjoy._

fiegel was my old school and was part of my neighbor hood. My mom just came down stairs."What's that?'' she asked

"I don't know it is addressed to me but no return address."

"well let's see what it is."

I unwrap the package to my surprise it was a white ninja costume and had some armor, wrapped in sided that was a golden handel of some sort and had a dragon head carved into it.

_**A/N JUST THINK OF THE NINJAGO NINJAS OUTFIT THE OLD ONE NOT THE NEW ONE BUT I DO HAVE THE SWORDS IT JUST I THINK IT LOOKS COOLER AND IS BETTER JUST OK and the ninja have there new ones….END A/N **_

I went into the bathroom to try it on like the note said to and to my surprise it fit perfectly.

"Mom can I go play at fiegel in my new out fit?"

"Sure just be back for lunch."

"Ok bye."

I Head out the door and rush to the field and I was sneaky Barley making a sound. My golden stick didn't make a sound on the other gold holding it in it's place. I reach the field and to my surprise there was nobody there. I decided to play ninja and I climbed the tree (There is only like 3 trees in the field.) I hid in the tree's untill I noticed tree other people hiding as well, A red,blue,and a black one, I was white. I herd a soft hello, with about adought it was Justin my school friend. "Justin?" I asked "Sam?" Three more voices reply. I Jump down flipping of the branch I was parched on.

The red one, came up first and hugged me. next the blue one came up and hugged me, finally the black one came up and fist bumbled me.

"Who is that?" Kyle, the blue one asked.

"Him? That's Justin my friend from my school." I say

"Hi." Justin, the red one said

"Hi, I'm Kyle."

"And I'm matt." The black one greeted

"you guy's got suits and golden stick too?"

"yah" they replied

_**SHRING FLASH!**_

I was blinded by the flash not only that but we were knocked out.

-Jay's Pov-

"WHERE ARE OUR SWORDS WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL DAY!" I screamed.

"Well my sensors indicate there not on this ship." Zane said

"how they were here last night?" Cole asked

"where they stolen?" Kai asked

"well no because the cameras show they poofed away." Nya said

"how is that even possible?" Lloyd asked

_**SHRING FLASH!**_

-Sam's Pov-

I woke on the floor still in the field nothing much changed Justin Kyle and Matt where on ground. I wake them still haft a sleep.

"Guy's wake up…"

"5 more minutes…"

"NO wake up now!"

We all sit up to see 5 others same colors but a green one is there too. We walk up to the same colors (EX I walk up to the other white one)

"Hello mister wake up…. Mister?" I say"Dude wake up hello?" Matt asked

"Wake up!" Kyle screams

"MAJOIR'S MASK!" Justin screams in the red one's ear. _Man I think Justin is a tiny bit obsessed with major's mask…_

_**(:;) (:;) (:;) (:;) (:;) (:;) Here are cookies for you**_

-Zane's Pov-

I a woke only to be awoken by….ME!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" They screamed In returned They fell backward, still screaming.

"D-don't hurt us…" The other 'Kai' pleaded

"Please, please don't…" 'Jay' screamed

"Don't just Don't…" 'Cole' said

The other Zane stayed quite. But had a worried look on his face asuming it's a him.

"who are you?" Lloyd asked (Teen)

They all quivered in fear. They looked about 17 our age. And they had there masks on, our ninja costumes on, my question is how did they get them. They all scrambled away well at least tried to they tripped and they were on their stomach I noticed our swords on their back. We surrounded them.

"Who are you and where did you get our swords?" Cole asked sternly

"Wooh these are swords?" 'jay' asked grabbing the swords he then the lighting came out of the sword.

"EPIC!" 'Cole took out his sword.

"Cool! Light sabers " 'Kai' took out his sword

'Zane' just took out his sword. They tried to use it against us. We tried to grabbed them back but the swords denied our touch.

-Sam's Pov-

When the other 'me' tried to grabbed light saber my got shocked when they reached for my light saber but got shocked. Then they passed out. There hands glowed and got there own. The green one just stood in shock.

"How did you do THAT!?"

"uhhhhhh….." Kyle started

"WE DON'T KNOW OK WE JUST GOT THESE IN THE MAIL! AND A NOTE SAID TO COME HERE! GOD!" I state

"Dude you are a girl…."

"I'm a girl the only one….so?"

"No reason…"

'let's go there not our problem." Matt said

We walk away but then the green one stops us.

"Can you at least stay? We don't know where we are and who you are plus we need to get back to **ninjago."**

We all stop in our tracks.

"Guys…"Kyle begins

"Huddle!" I declare

"They are the ninja from ninjago masters of spinjitzu!" Justin proclaimed

"Should we tell them that there from a tv show?" Matt Asked

"Yah we should. But lets show them who we are first."

+Lloyd's Pov+

The kids left the huddle and lined up Black, Blue, Red, and White. The black one removed his hood to see a boy with nicely combed back hair, it was brown he had blue eyes.

"hello I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"hello I'm Lloyd."

The blue on then took off his hood to see a boy with a bowl shaped brown hair. His eyes were green

"HI I'm Kyle!"

"HI"

The Red one was next to see he had Red hair and it was flat.

"Hi I'm Justin."

I waved mouthing hi.

The white one took off 'her' hood I saw she had short hair that was in a bob but longer in the front un like Nya.

"Hi' I'm Samantha but call me Sam."

"Hi Sam."

She had brown eyes.

"Guys retrack you light sabers." she said. they retracked there swords.

"Whats a light saber?" I asked

"These." Kyle replied


	2. Chapter 2

-Kai's Pov-

"Ugg." I wince. I noticed that we had our swords back.

Everyone else got up, to see the other ninja with there hoods off talking to Lloyd."so let me get this straight, we in Plymouth Michigan, in the usa on north America?"

"Yes." thry replied there was a girl odd

"Good moring hot head." She said they giggled

"Hey only I call him hot head." Cole said

"How did you know Cole calls me hot head?" I asked

"You'll know soon enough." the one in the blue suit said

"guys I liked you to meet Sam Kyle Matt And Justin." Lloyd said

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Hi I'm Kai."

"Hello my name is Zane."

"Hi I'm Cole."

"And I'm Jay."

"Can you please say what's going on?" I ask.

"Even better We'll show you." Sam says.

We all start walking though the field and start to walk though a neighbor hood small and peaceful. We end up walking up to a 2 story building with a ramp. Sam takes out a key and unlocks the door. There was no cars in the drive way.

"Alex…" She says

"Yah, Sam?"

"I brought home some friends and so I want you to meet them." Sam calls

"ok ill be right there."

Then a beautiful 18 year old girl steps out she had long brown blonde hair blue eyes and was in short shorts and a I love nerds shirt.

"Hi I'm Alex nice to meet you." She says

"Hi I'm Kai, that's Cole Zane and Jay." I say

She whispered in Sam's ear Sam nods saying no.

"Where's Mom?'' Sam asked

"Out for lunch so I made you some noodles."

She handed Sam a small bowl of noodles."sorry there isn't enough for all of you."

"its ok, can I make us some lunch?" Zane asked

"sure."

Zane started towards the kitchen.

'what do you do for fun?" Kai asked

"well we have video games the computer the tv and sports." Justin said

"Lets play some Video Games!" Jay screamed

"What kinds of counsels do you have?" I asked

"Xbox, Wii Game cube,play station3." Sam says

"Wait Rules." Justin says. "No computers or Tv but you can play the games." We all nodded."Cole…" Matt says

"yah."

"You seem offal quite…"

"oh its just a lot to take in."

"You want might want to play this…" Matt holds up a case and 4 head sets

"Black ops 2?"

"yup now don't be noobs." Sam says

We all sit down to play Black ops 2 except for Zane who was making lunch. We all failed at the beginning but Cole got it faster the any one of us. He was enjoying betting us.

"guys lunch is ready." Zane said bring in the food

"Man this is so good …" Matt said as he stuffed his face

"It just like they say!" Sam say under her breath

Zane prepared a small dinner noodles and sandwiches. Amazing.

-Jays Pov-

"who wants to kill noobs!?" Kyle said

"But we don't have enough controllers." I say

"Oh we have it on play station so we see you there ." Sam says

We teach Zane to play and started killing noobs and finally meet with Sam and the others

"Hi noobs!" they said saying though the head set

"Hey you're the noobs!" Cole said in to his head set

"oh really?" Matt said he then killed Cole Sam killed Zane Me and Kai.

"Suckas!" Sam Said

+With Sam's Mom+

-no pov-

"Where are they?" A dark figure said."I don't know who you talking about!" Sam's Mom yelled

"Your Useless1" Another said

"My sencers have found the ninja!" A Odd one said.

_**Ohhhhhh the doubles are here! Ohhh And the ninja like black ops Lol!**_

_**Peace DJ Blast!**_


End file.
